Warmth within the cold
by Sarah'sTwilight
Summary: A fiction on a few characters from FE PoR, based around Sorren before he and the others go into Daian hope i spelt it right for a better summary read the top bit of the fiction. Hope you like it. Rated K


Warmth within the cold Summery

Ok this is a one-shot of a few characters in the Path of Radiance. The fiction is focused on Sorren and what he would be like in a certain situation. This is set when Ike is general of the Crimean Army going into Daian, but hasn't met up with Reyson and the other guys just yet.

**A: N: Just to let you guys know first fire emblem fiction (hopefully not the last) and I unfortunately don't own the game or characters, blah blah blah, so if you do decide to take me to court you'll only get what a penny as I've no job and I'm broke. What can I say post student life for ya.**

* * *

They had just camped for the night; they were two days away from their first port of call on the mission to free Crimea from Daian's might. 

Darkness was about to set in when Sorren noticed a group of people passing a bottle around and laughing. Though he had been with Ike and the mercenaries for as long as he cared to remember he just sometimes didn't feel that he really fitted in with them. Sure they were kind to him, took his opinions on board, but it didn't help the fact. Letting the flap close on his tent that he shared with Ike and Mist he sat down on his make shift bed. He tried to close his eyes and block out the noise the camp was making outside. With such a large amount of people how did they get to sleep at night? For him it seemed impossible or maybe he was used to the fact that he never had too many people around him at any given time, well he'd better start getting used to it soon because who knew how long this was going to take. A few months travelling into Daian to reach the capital IF they were lucky, if not a year maybe two.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from just outside his tent, what was he thinking of course there would be this was an army camp of God sake. Moving himself into a more comfortable position to sleep for the night or as much of it as he could. Suddenly something or someone had bust into the tent and was laughing or crying he couldn't tell the difference. In his haste he had picked up his wind tomb and was about to do some damage when he saw Ike, Boyd and Gatrie.

"Hey looky here it's Sorren in bed, ha ha he's looking all funny, does he normally look like that Ike or is it just me? Hey Ike where you gone, Gatrie he's gone where is he. Oh look it h.. No wait that's just the floor." Sliding to the floor with Gatrie in tow they started to laugh a little while trying to support each other.

Where Ike had got to he had no idea, the whole time he had been looking at those tow sitting on the floor. He had never drunk before in his life so he never knew what the effects of beer did to him. He had been around people drinking, though not near enough for people to start going on at him to have a drink. Looking around the tent in search of Ike his eyes found his way to the foot of Mist's bed and saw Ike lying down face first onto the floor. Groaning he tried to life himself up and onto the bed. He got so far thought Sorren, well as far as putting his hands onto the bed but that was about it really. Pitiful he though, it would also be funny as well if it was someone else who wasn't their general right now and was going to be on the move again at day break.

Shaking and smiling to himself he got out of bed and moved himself over to Ike. Bending down he put his hand underneath his armpit and tried to haul him onto the bed. He found that he couldn't move him either other than his arm back and forth. When he tried again he got a shock.

"No mummy, give me five more minutes please, I don't want to go out today" with that he turned himself over and had pulled Sorren on top of him. This would have been funny if it was someone else because at that moment the tent flap was up again to reveal not only the princess Elincia but also Titania, Mist, Oscar, Rolf and Rhys.

"Ok then I think we've found our missing men here." Looking over to where Sorren lay with Ike a few eyebrows were raised.

"This isn't what it looks like I swear guys," looking from one to the other all wearing knowing smiles on their faces "honest!" he cried indignantly

Mist took a deep sigh and walked over towards the pair, and planting her feet firmly onto the ground heaved Sorren off from Ike's now iron grip hold of him. Sighing with relief he started to brush himself down and mumbled "thanks Mist" took one look at the six standing there and then looked down at the sleeping beauty Ike and walked out into the cool night air.

Looking around him he noticed that even though this was an army, an army still needed to have some fun once in a while. They were far from home and they didn't know if they were ever going to see their families again. Though there was a reason behind this war with Daian he couldn't imagine what it was going to be like for the people back home to find that their husbands, sons, brothers and friends that they had died. Shaking his head, dear me he was getting sentimental about this now when there was no reason for him to be so. He didn't know these people or ever likely to, so why should it bother him now?

Walking towards a group he could just see a shot of green hair around a fire with a group of other people around him. Upon getting closer to the fire he noticed that the people around him were his comrades. Moving further towards the fire he noticed that Titania, Mist and everyone back at the tent minus Boyd, Gatrie and Ike were here.

"You mind if I sit down here with you?"

Titania looked up from her cup, smiled "you know you don't need to ask, pull up a log and get warm."

Smiling he sat down next to Mist, he was amongst friends who didn't expect him to be anything but himself. He liked that and it wasn't often that he could get on with the few here because of his ethnic.

Everyone around him save Mist and Rolf seemed to be drinking something, noticing the large jug of the drink he began pouring some into a small cup while people were busy talking. Since he was their "friend" he was sure they wouldn't mind him taking something to drink now. The drink itself had a strong nutty flavour to it. He had never smelt anything like this before in his life. So he didn't know that it was perhaps one of the strongest drinks people could have, he also didn't notice that everyone all had small cups with the drink and weren't downing it in one go as he had just done in a somewhat sneaky fashion.

After a while people began to notice that Sorren wasn't being his usual self, the quite one that spoke up when something didn't fall into place was annoyed at someone or just felt like being a bit of a git. Now he was laughing smiling and oh dear god giggling as well. Mist and Rolf had begun edging away from him in fear of what he would do next. It was only after he reached for the jug again and finding that there wasn't much left in it that people began to understand what had overcome their great tactician.

Standing up with what little drink he had left, he tried to stand still but was difficult to keep as he was swaying that he began to speak up

"Well this is some…ER I don't know what it is but it's bloody good stuff. Anyway I just wanted to say that I think most of you are all complete and utter TWATS. Yep you heard me and yes I did say what you all thought you heard…." At this point people were turning to one another wondering if it was the drink talking or not. Confusion was spreading through them all and no one really knew what to do, as they had never had to deal with anything like this before from him. Suddenly they heard a shout coming from him "EXCUSE ME gits but I'm still talking here, what I was saying before people rudely interrupted me" glaring down at Oscar and Titania "was that the reason that I don't really like you is because none of you have got that extra something, well maybe one of you have." Looking down with an inane grin on his face at Nephenee he started to sway a little bit more. "I mean why else would you were something so short that you can't really class it as a skirt even but hell it shows of your fantastic legs and when you sit done woho I mean its something you don't see every day."

With that interesting speech done he began to take another swig of his drink and began to go slightly cross-eyed. Standing up Mia walked slowly towards him and reached out her hands towards the cup. "Now now Sorren I think you've had a bit too much to drink now haven't you?" Sorren shook his head and downed the rest of the drink. With that he tossed his cup into the air and started jumping up and down on the log he was sitting on, then danced around the fire chanting go knows what that people began to quickly get up and run for cover. A good thing really as one second Sorren was leaning towards the fire chanting random words from various element tombs. Combining them together to make the bonfire blow up sky high, raining down bits of burning wood which some of them proceeded to quickly turn into ice and rained down upon him. Once all the bits of wood stopped falling there was a sudden crack of lighting that fell short of Sorren that changed different colours.

Under normal circumstances people might have been impressed by that show, but these weren't normal times and this was from someone who would never lose control like that, so people were understandable a tad concerned for there welfare as of this moment.

The mercenaries that were around him had taken shelter behind barrels and tents were only now coming out from their hiding places. Surveying the area around them only then did anyone truly let it sink in that this had happened. People were who could sense that something wasn't quite right did move quickly out of the are, those That didn't catch on well lets just say that they would have a bit of cleaning up to do. Sorren on the other hand just stood there as though he was entranced by something that couldn't be broken. Oscar and Titania started walking slowly up to him in fear that something else might erupt if they made any sudden movements. People around them started to move back to what they were doing before but with an edge of apprehension lurking within their movements.

Suddenly Sorren fell to the ground, face first and fell into what can only be a deep sleep. Oscar and Titania were now at either side of him, Titania with her red hair framing the look of disapproval and amusement on her face, looked towards Oscar and spoke "well now at least we know he can't do anything else while he's out cold now don't we?"

With a hint of apprehension Oscar replied "or so we hope so" raising one eyebrow at her. Titania shook her head at his reply hoping that nothing else could happen while he was asleep then again" all the same maybe your right, guess now we aren't really going to get that much sleep in fear that something else is going to happen. So one eye open on him at all times there eh Oscar" slapping him on the back and walking away. Oscar just stood there looking flummoxed at the prospect of have to baby sit no one drunk but four of them one being the general and one being his scatter brain of a brother. In the distance Titania called back "make sure he stays warm, we don't want him catching his death no do we?"

Sometimes Oscar hated being a mercenary but right now money was money. Hauling Sorren into his arms he walked away from the scene and towards the general's tent for the night. Once in he practically threw him onto the bed tossed a blanket over him and sat down in the chair for a long night.

The next morning Sorren woke up having felt the effects of one hell of a hang over but not knowing why. Sure he remembered the beginning of the night with Ike, Boyd and Gatrie. He also remembered going up to the others in the group but after that it was all a blank really. Getting up out of bed his head started to spin, standing there until he felt stable enough to walk out of the tent. Once he was out of the tent the first thing he noticed was that the sun was glaring down on him and it felt like it was killing him.

While he was walking around the camp he noticed that a few people were giving him funny looks when he walked by. By the time he reached the other mercenaries he was starting to feel slightly paranoid the next thing he heard was "well well well look who decided to join us this morning. Thought the other three were bad but my god Sorren your worse then they are."

"Mia what are you talking about?"

The others gave a knowing look to one another as if they were all expecting him to say that. Mist piped up" oh yeah that's right you won't remember much will you no."

"Don't worry will fill you in on all the details for the days March we will." Smiled Rhys

Needless to say Sorren didn't live down what he had done on that fateful night nor was he ever likely to either. Lets just say that when it came to camping for the night and there was alcohol around in the area people would give him the tiniest bit and then make to look like they were all running for cover in case anything bad was going to happen. The three that didn't know what was going on were quickly clued in and understood what went on while they were out cold.

**A:N. well there you have it, first FE fiction. Reading over this I don't think that comedy is my thing some how, but I gave it a shot and I hoped you all liked it. Just to let you all know myself and aquatic- idealist will be doing a fiction together I've just got to find it again or write it up. Sorry Aquatic for taking so long but I will get it sorted out pronto promise.****Anyway thanks for reading, please leave your reviews after the beep. Beep ……………. **


End file.
